


Silence

by Lobster



Series: A Year of Haymitch and Effie Drabbles [12]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, POV Outsider, Post-Mockingjay, Pre-Canon, mutual love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: Fifty-two weeks, fifty-two prompts, fifty-two drabbles; this work is part of a series of Haymitch/Effie drabbles inspired by one-word prompts. This week's prompt: silence.Over the years, Effie and Haymitch had learned to speak volumes in silence.





	Silence

Over the years, Effie and Haymitch had learned to speak volumes in silence. Angry silences whenever Haymitch would say something rude or uncouth, or insult a sponsor, or flout some other dictum of Capitol etiquette and Effie would refuse to speak to him until he apologized in a manner appropriate to the offense. Tense silence at the start of every Games, as the clock ticked down before the gong, as they waited with bated breath to see whether this would be a bad year or a tolerable one, whether they would have to call their tributes’ parents in five minutes or five days. Exhausted silence after they’d had sex and were too tired to think, to remove themselves from each other’s company, to do anything but lay in each other’s arms for a moment and pretend none of this was happening.

They were surprised after the war to find they had not yet discovered all that silence could say. It could be supportive, when neither of them could find the words to discuss the horrors of what had happened but they were still willing to be there for each other. It could be companionable, two friends enjoying each other’s time and company, spent together reading or sketching, quietly spending hours together without saying a word. And, eventually, they found it could be loving, the two of them curled against each other, saying nothing and yet understanding each other perfectly.


End file.
